Phoenix Command Group Wikia:Sample Ship
|image = Cepheus_Main.png|imagecaption = More sample stats|universe = PCG-verse|status = active|faction = PCG|role = Heavy Cruiser|dimensions = 330 x 789 x 98|pArmaments = 3x Heavy Mass Drivers 8x Isokinetic emplacements|sArmaments = 14x Suukan AA weapons 11x Light Hull-Defense Cannons|shield = 2x hardened ray shielding generators 414 tJ/JC Capacity ARP: 70 Seconds|armor = 2" Ablative Armor|ftl = Class 3 Hyperdrive|sspeed = 4,000 m/s 40 m/s^2 Acceleration|fspeed = 14 ly/d|crew = 1,100|sensor = Advanced asteroid scanning equipment|cargo = 300 m^3|note = Example Ship, does not exist|time = 2462 -|decks = 12|conflict = Inner Rim War|inService = 18|lost = 7|retired = 0|mothball = 2|fate = 2}} Herein lies a guide to what all content pages for ships should look like. You don't have to follow this guide exactly; it's a general guideline, and nothing more. You should start off the page with a general overview of the ship― any special characteristics, technologies, facts, etc. All of the important facts should be concentrated here; people who read this section should have a reasonably good idea of this ship's capabilities, "personality", and such.Notes (AKA references) should also go to the bottom, like so. To do this, move the cursor to the bottom of the article, then go to "insert" and click "reference group". To add the references themselves, move the cursor to where you want the reference to go, then go to insert and select "reference". It is possible to have multiple reference groups, as well as having different names for each reference grousp (this one is called "note", for example); however, this is not recommended. Specifications This is where you talk about what the this can do, any important design details, stats, design choices, etc. Try to not make it overlap with Design History, below. Important Aspect If part of the given ship's specs are particularly important or require coverage in greater detail, feel free to create a subsection (or subsections) to elaborate on it (or them). History It's hoped this should be fairly self-explanatory; this section is where to detail the ship's history and such. Design History Here is where you outline the history of the ship's design itself― what led to the ship being designed, any events that affected or influenced the design, etc. See Tetra's "Design History and Details" section on his forum-uploaded ships for examples (albeit ones that probably focus too much on the ship's specs...). Service History Class/vessel's service history. This is where you'd put things like "ship had one of the highest kill-loss ratios in the such-and-such war" or "ship was generally disliked by the navy's logistical corps. for being far too resource-intensive when deployed." I'm sure you can figure it out from there. Specific Moment/Event If a particular moment or event is important in your ship or class' history, the relevant details should be noted here. Technology If the ship implemented any special technology/new design or something of that nature, feel free to talk about it here. This should generally be reserved for important/difficult-to-explain stuff, though; mundane or simple advances can generally be kept under Specs, unless they happen to be really long. Images Once again, self-explanatory. Images go here, in whatever format suits you best. Grayson III Main.png Javelin Main.png Jörmungandr dreadnaught.png Acacia Pic.png Revelation Edited Pic.png Appearances If your ship appeared in the PCG game, an RP, a story, or really anything else, go ahead and note it here, along with any pertinent details. Author's Notes Any OOC notes or such. Try to keep this section to a minimum; most of it should go on the forum. Notes External Links This is where you link to external sources and such, like the corresponding forum/portal page http://phoenixcommandgroup.forumotion.com/ Category:Examples Category:Ships